Survivalist Game Wiki
Intro Screenshot 1.jpg Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshot 3.jpg Screenshot 4.jpg Wiki-background Survivalist is an RPG indie game on Xbox Live Marketplace. It is mainly about surviving the zombie apocalypse and raiders that come with them too, but also building a safe community for your ever-growing base. There are many missions to complete as well! P.S. I'm doing this alone at the minute, any help would be greatly appreciated! Story The story starts when Joe Wheeler (main character) exits his underground bunker where he has been living for the past 365 days, living on a 1 year supply of rations. You walk down the road to where you parked your car 1 year ago. It is obviously trashed but then, you see a zombie! The first mission is a tutorial but after that, you can go wherever you like. Basics You must keep hydrated, eat and sleep to stay alive and well. Food and drink can only be acquired through scavenging at the start of the game, but once you settle down, you can build wells and farms. You can sleep and store supplies in any building in the game (except faction buildings). Gaining Followers You wont get many of the more advanced missions done without a few other people who have your back. At the start of the game you gain 2 followers within the first few missions (Isham Seely and Alice Ivers). You must also give your followers all the basic supplies that you need (food, drink, etc.). You can also control these followers. There are loads of followers you can get who are mostly from towns and require a mission to be completed to gain their respect and trust. Followers are a vital part to building a community. Building a Community As i said in the previous chapter, followers are a vital part to building a community. What I mean by "community" is a safe place that you and all your followers can call home. To start off with you have a basic wooden fence and gate at the front entrance to your base that can block one way from zombies and raiders. Later you can upgrade these to metal and have them all the way around your community. To have a succesful community, it must be self-sustainable, which means that you could survive from only what you have in your base. For example a well, to have as much water as you need, a farm that grows enough for all your people and enough housing for everyone to sleep in. If you fulfill these simple needs, you have built yourself a succesful community! Skills Since Survivalist is an RPG game there is bound to be some sort of skill mechanic in the game and whoopdeedoo there is! There are 5 skills: *Fitness *Firearms *Construction *Farming *Medicine Some characters connot fully develop every skill but the max rating any skill can be is 5 stars. You level up your skill if you use that skill. For example: You shoot some zombies. That will help you level up your firearms skill and so on. Some characters start with 2 or 3 stars already in one category and some start with none it all depends on which character it is. Skills will also help you utilise that category better. For example: 5 star construction lets you build a lot faster than 1 star. 5 star firearms lets you be more accurate and deadly than one star. Try to maximise all you followers skills! Zombies Zombies are the main enemies in this game and the reason why the world is in such a state so you need to know as much as you can about them! Low level zombies are relatively easily killed, if you're handy with a gun, but the higher level ones pose a lot more danger. Here is a list of different kinds of zombies: *Green strain *Blue strain *Red strain *White strain Green strain being the least dangerous and white strain being the most. They all take different amounts of time to fully infect you. Green strain takes about an in-game week. Blue strain takes about a day. Red strain takes several minutes and white strain infects you almost instantly. More Soon! Updates daily! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse